This invention relates to scheduling contexts in a pipelined computer processor.
Instruction execution in a computer processor may be accomplished in a variety of ways. For example, a software program that includes multiple instructions may be partitioned into multiple sets of instructions (“contexts”) where each context may be “swapped” in or out of execution according to a scheduling system associated with the processor.